fireandbloodrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Penrose
BIOGRAPHY Peter was born to Ser Brynden Penrose and Bethany, a common born tavern lady in 339 AC. Ser Brynden, a cousin of the lord of Parchments, was a well renowned knight in his youth, and a talented swordsman. Ser Brynden lost his sword arm however, while he fought in The War of the Sisters, fighting under Lord Arryn's banner. Prior to this, Brynden had hoped to train his son himself, but with a maimed arm, he knew he wouldn't be able to teach Peter the way of the lance and sword. So he returned to his ancestral home of Parchments two sons in tow, where Brynden was hired as a household guard, as he was still able to fight as well as any whole man-at-arms, but even that was a shadow of his former self. And so Peter, alongside his younger brother Symond Penrose (Born 345 AC), squired by the side of their noble relatives, learning the way of the sword, lance and spear. Peter would prove a natural swordsman, proving a formidable warrior, even at a young age. When Peter was sixteen, he went fishing with his father and a few other men, all looking to make some extra coins.Their small vessel was attacked by a band of looters however, looters who outnumbered the fishermen two to one. Ser Brynden rallied the men, and they fought the looters man to man. Peter killed five times that day, at sixteen he was skilled enough to go toe to toe with grown men, and win. His father knighted him when the fight was concluded, and Peter became Ser Peter, a title he wore proudly. He left Parchments not long after, his brother by his side, now Peter's squire. He modified the Penrose banner, creating his own banner, with one quill instead of two. With his new banner proudly displayed, Peter began life as a hedge-knight, one of little material worth, but a life that thought him much about the world and its workings. Ser Peter traveled from the North to Dorne, fighting in minor wars between equally minor houses. He participated in several tournaments during this time period, but won none. When his brother turned eighteen, Peter knighted him, and Symond became SerSymond. The same year, Daniel 'Storm' was born to Peter and a whore in King's Landing, called Sarah 'the Slut'. She thought Peter was a noble Lord's son, which is why she didn't just drink moon tea to abort the pregnancy. When she learned however, that Peter was simply a Hedge-knight with an old last name, she handed him the babe, and told him that if Peter was ever to return, she'd kill the child. Horrified, Peter took the child. Daniel would travel Westeros with his father and uncle, and would eventually become Peter's squire. Now, after finishing a job in the Westerlands, Peter has made his way to Lannisport, unaware that he is too late to partake in the tourney. TIMELINE 339AC: Born. 345AC: Moves to Parchments. 355AC: Kills for the first time. Knighted. 356AC: Leaves Parchments, takes brother on as squire. 358AC: Sees the wall for the first time. 363AC: Symond is knighted. Son Daniel born. 365AC: Fights for the Flints of Flint's Finger against the ironborn. 367AC: Takes ill, recovers after a few moons. 370AC: Officially takes son as his squire. 371AC: Fights in the Westerlands for a (very) minor house. 372AC: After a year of fighting, conflict ends. Heads to Lannisport. FAMILY House Penrose. (Distant relatives) Ser Brynden Penrose. Father. b.307 Ser Symond Penrose. Brother. b.345 Bethany. Mother. b.310 Daniel 'Storm'. Son. b.363 COMPANIONS Ser Symond Penrose. (27) A skilled knight and a loyal brother. Daniel 'Storm'. (9) His bastard son and squire. Ser Duncan Wendwater. (32) Friend, fellow hedge-knight